In Time
by ursweetheartless
Summary: Roy snaps when Edward finally fixes his brother, and vows to stop the boy from hurting himself any more, even if he had to hurt him to do it. RoyxEd, Ds, kidnap, lime in second cahpter, definite Yaoi, noncon, dubcon
1. Chapter 1

Title: In Time

Author: ursweetheartles (ME!)

Rating: M

Warnings: Lime, D/s, kidnap, dubdon, NC,

saw that day

lost my mind

lord i'll find

maybe in time

you'll want to be mine

-Gorillaz, El Mañana

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mustang sat in the one room shack he had been stationed to, up in the snowy mountains of north Amestris. The visitors he had sitting by the fire set their now empty tea cups on the table, and stood to leave, each one laying a hand on his shoulder as they passed, offering murmured words of encouragement and condolence. The last was Riza, who smiled at him weakly, eyes damp.

"Don't worry, Im sure they'll find him eventually. His brother seems to think Edward is still alive somewhere, so Im sure its probably true." Roy just stared at the floor and she shook her head. She didn't really believe that, but it hurt her to see the empty look in Mustang's eyes. He was being quite brave, putting a strong front on even though she knew he must be crumbling on the inside. He just kept looking dejectedly down at his feet though, and Hawkeye sighed, and shepherded the rest of the man's former subordinates out into the awaiting snow. The walk back to town would be treacherous with the onset of winter, and it would be damn near deadly to venture it after dark.

When she shut the door behind her, waving a last good bye the man finally looked up, the dejected expression on his face melting into one of joy and accomplishment. They didn't have a clue, they couldn't, not now. He has been worried then that he would give something away, that his face would show his secret, but he had pulled it off masterfully. This task was important, too important to mishandle in any clumsy detail. He made his way over to the cooling kettle, turning the flame back up and turning to get out the cups and tea bags, knowing the water was still warm, it would only take seconds for it to boil.

He waited for the whistle carefully before pouring the water over the bag situated in both mugs, adding several spoons of sugar to one, leaving the other plain. He smiled, grabbing the platter from the ice box, he'd made the little sandwiches earlier, careful to make them bite sized. He grabbed a tin of peaches from the shelf above it, breaking it open and pouring the contents into a small metal bowl. Carefully each item was transferred to a tray, balancing precariously in his grip. Now came the hard part.

He carried the tray over to the sofa, placing it on the low table before pushing the furniture back, kicking the rug aside to reveal the door beneath. The little house wasn't meant to have a basement really. There had been a small underground storage room there when he had arrived, but it had only been accessible from outside. It had taken him only a few days to carve the larger room in, but he had worked around the clock. He was quite proud of his handiwork in the end, it had taken some work to install the fireplace and running water only using alchemy, but he had managed, using the connections already in place as a starting line. He lifted the heavy wooden door after kicking the latch open with his foot. He grabbed the tray and descended the stairs beneath.

The basement room wasn't huge but it was well appointed and warm. There wasn't much furniture, only a table and a faded armchair against one wall, adjacent to the small sink and stall shower. The fireplace was on the wall opposite from the stairs, and the fire in it was low, dried wood sitting beside it ready to be fed into the soft glow. He set the tray down and turned to the rooms only other occupant then, smiling lopsidedly.

"They left without suspicion, just like I told you they would. When will you believe me, they won't come looking for you, not now. They think you're dead." He crossed the room slowly, advancing on the well tanned figure who sat against the wall. He reached a hand down to stroke a damp cheek, and golden eyes slammed shut, the face flinching away from Mustang's touch. He chuckled. "You were so good though, you were very quiet. I thought you might be naughty and loud while we had guests, and that wouldn't do. Of course, it does probably help that I took away the temptation to yell. This way you're forced to be better." Mustang let his fingers trail over the leather straps of the large rubber gag thoughtfully, the black ball opening the succulent mouth beneath it, filling the space almost perfectly. He smiled. "You've still been so good Edward, so very good. I think that that means you deserve a little reward, hm?"

Roy chuckled, fingering the buckle on the back of the gag then, sliding the leather through dull metal until it came free, the ball falling from beautiful lips into the boy's lap. He flexed his sore jaw then, and shook his head a little desperately.

"Stop this Colonel. Let me go, please. I have to see my brother, tell him I'm alright. Please, don't do this, please..." The blonde let his head fall forwards then, chin resting on his chest. Mustang just shook his head and smiled, as if he found the boy's words funny.

"Edward, Edward, Edward. You know I can't let you go, its not safe, not out there, not for you. If I let you go you'd only get hurt again, and I can't have that. And Edward? Please don't call me Colonel, its so formal, and besides, Im not a colonel any more, now am I? I gave all that up for you, to keep you here, keep you safe." He knelt before the boy then, steering the boy's resigned face up to his own, sliding a finger over the trembling lip.

"Colonel - Mustang, i _please /i ..._" The force of the slap then jolted his whole world to the side. Tears stung his eyes but he blinked them back determinedly.

"Stop that Edward, I've already told you. You're not leaving, you're not going to go get hurt again. Every week I sent you out you'd come back bruised and battered and broken. Not anymore though, I wont send you out, you i _won't /i _ leave." He smiled then, looking at the boy's amber eyes, like sunlight on a cloudy day. They were full of fear and loathing. The man chuckled. He trailed his hand from the boy's neck to the band of black leather that circled the delicate neck, loop on one side fastened securely to a light chain, alchemically sound and nigh unbreakable. The ingenious nature of the leather made him smile, the array carefully tapped on the other side would be activated by any use of alchemy by the form it touched, creating great pain, feeding off the energy it harnessed from the other transmutation. He had demonstrated it the first night, when Edward had come to him, when he had saved the boy.

He had made it so that Edward couldn't use his alchemy, to keep him safe, but he had also removed the metal arm at the shoulder, twisting the wiring gently, just enough that the boy could not attach it himself, one handed. The former military officer wasn't stupid.

Mustang remembered the tray then, bringing it over to set by the blonde's mismatched feet, he could see then sticking out the bottom of the baggy cotton pants the boy wore, the only thing he wore. Mustang told himself it was because the little basement room got quite warm when the fire was high, but in reality he knew it was just to allow the expanses of skin to be bared for him, the planes of the boy's chest, stomach, back. He ran a finger over the flesh ankle before lifting the first sandwich to Edward's mouth. When he got no reaction he frowned.

"I know you haven't eaten anything today, my pet. Starving yourself will only make you miserable, and I don't want to see you miserable. If I have to force feed you this I will, I am only thinking of your health and comfort here after all." The boy winced slightly at this, then shifted, turning his head towards the former colonel and opening his mouth slightly, allowing the sandwich and the fingers that held it entry. He knew the drill now, he'd done it once before. He knew the man would not remove his fingers until he had gotten what he wanted, and he wanted Edward's cooperation and warm tongue.

The blonde sucked gently on the fingers, after swallowing, hoping this was all the man would want. They had never done anything beyond this but he saw the look in the older alchemist's eyes when he scanned the blonde's body, Edward knew the blank stare he received meant Mustang had some further intentions, something more amorous in nature. He swallowed nervously, hoping he had read the expression wrong, knowing that he hadn't. He swallowed silently, eyes squeezed shut, trying to block the tears he felt.

One by one Mustang picked up the little sandwiches, and one by one Edward silently ate them, wishing he could turn away. He was hungry though, and inside he was almost grateful for the food, though if given a choice he would rather starve than eat from that man's hand. But he had no choice, the other hadn't given him one. The man smiled when the last sandwich was swallowed, reaching for the bowl of fruit then, stopping briefly to take a sip of his tea. He smirked then.

"I know how you like sweet things Edward, so I got you this treat. I think I may add tinned fruits to the supply list at some point, I would love to have something special for you every day." He picked up the first sticky slippery slice and held it out to the blonde who took it almost eagerly, licking the syrup from the fingers nimbly. Amber eyes watched as onyx hued orbs fell to half mast, thickening with lust at the feeling on his digits.

Ed flinched a little as a purr of pleasure left the older man, not having meant for it to come this far. Things were slightly out of his control now, not that they ever really were his to steer to begin with. The man picked up a piece of syrupy fruit from the now almost empty bowl and clenched it tightly between his own lips before leaning forwards to the boy, offering it up. Edward closed his mouth around the tidbit tentatively, trying for as little contact as possible between them. Mustang allowed it the first time, but the second he held more firmly, waiting for Edward to come closer before offering it, letting their lips touch, breaching contact in degrees until he pushed each piece past the boy's lips with his tongue, lingering longer each time. By the time the last fruit was transferred Edward didn't flinch at all, resigned to the contact. That last kiss lasted far after the final traces of fruit and syrup had left the boy's mouth. When Mustang pulled back and let the boy breathe, in short haunting gasps, he smiled.

"You're being so good Edward, very very good." Dark eyes ran over the tanned skin, the chest rising and falling rapidly with each panting breath, the slight flush trailing from his face down to the waistband of the loose pants he wore, slung low on his hips. When Mustang spoke again his voice was thicker, like syrup on his tongue. "You're beautiful like this Edward. I bet you don't know it but you are." Pale fingers reached out then, tracing the curve of the boy's collarbone, the divot that split it, the hills and valley of the musculature of the chest, the stomach, rolling down to the slight cavern of the belly button. Mustang smiled, curling his other hand to rest on the boy's cheek then, while the first curved around one cloth covered hip. "Look at all those tiny scars, Edward, look at the patterns of pain they make, written across your perfect skin. I can keep there from being any more, I can keep there form being anymore marks upon your flesh ... if you can learn to be good that is. If not Im not sure what I can do, you really do bring these things down on yourself." Her leaned forwards then, setting his forehead against the boy's, half lidded midnight eyes looking into wide golden orbs. "Why do you do this, Edward? Do you _enjoy_ the pain? Because I can bring you pain of you want, I can bring you anything." Edward made a small desperate noise in the back of his throat then.

"Then let me go, let me see my brother at least, I have to see if Al is okay. I have to-" The sharp pain in his cheek came again, the backhanded slap snapping his head to one side and leaving him dazed, eyes slightly unfocused.

"Edward, i _stop this right now_ /i . You're only going to get yourself hurt more, and I can't let that happen. Al is fine, he has his body, your quest and obligation is over now. You can relax, you can be safe now, I promise." Edward only whimpered softly as the pale hands cupped his cheek, rubbing over his neck and shoulders, one trailing to the tanned hip once more, pushing the cotton fabric down to show the skin stretched taught over angular bone. Mustang's thumb massaged the hollow of his pelvic bone, as he leaned forward and breathed deep the boy's scent, oblivious to the form beneath him trying to wriggle away. He sighed though, and stepped away from the boy.

"Well, Edward, I should let you get some sleep, right? We can't do anything tomorrow if you don't get to sleep, and I have rounds to make in the morning, but by the afternoon I should be able to come back. I'll try to bring you something to read when I come, would you like that?" Edward didn't answer, he just stared at the floor at Mustang's feet, willing the man to leave him in peace. Mustang stepped back once more, mounting the steps quickly and appearing again a moment later with a pillow and several blankets in hand. He dropped them by the boy, smiling. "Here you are then, Edward, get comfortable in these. Im going to have to put the fire down here out, it might get a little cold. Maybe later in the winter I'll move the bed down here and we can share, it will be warmer that way."

With the fire thoroughly out Mustang walked to the steps, the room much darker now, and waved to the boy, struggling to get comfortable in the small nest of blankets. He whispered goodnight before he stepped up the last of the stairs and shut the trap door above, dropping the room below, and Edward in it, into total darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

In Time p2

The next morning Mustang had risen early, fixing himself a quick breakfast before he hurried about his rounds. He was scheduled to go down into town today to check in with headquarters via telegram, so he worked quickly to get his patrols done with so that when he headed down, a bit before noon, it was the last thing he had to do that day. He smiled as he exited the post office, having sent the message off and picked up the few letters that had been addressed to him. He lingered in front of a bookstore, eyeing the titles inside idly, wondering what Edward would like to read. He opened the door and entered the moldering old shop, pulling likely titles from the shelf.

He knew he couldn't get the boy any alchemy texts, he didn't want Edward getting any new ideas about how to escape or get around that array. He trailed over tot eh fiction section, thinking maybe the boy would relax a little more if he could have some fantastical world to escape into every once and awhile, something to keep him busy while the man was not around to _entertain_ him. Roy smiled, pulling several titles from the shelf, each a different genre. He would ask Edward what he enjoyed when he got home. Speaking of which, he glanced at the watch he carried and started, it was later than he had planned, he'd hoped to be home by now. He heaved a sigh as he quickly payed for his selections, hurrying home, stopping only for some noodles and meat sauce on the way back, at a splendid little deli in the town square.

The food was still warm when he arrived home, but the house was rather cold. He shook his head absently as he grabbed two plates from the cabinet above him, grabbing the food and a jug of red juice from the icebox, rushing still to make sure the front door was locked before opening the hatch in the floor and taking his offerings down with him.

The room was cold, and before the hatch had swung open it had been pitch black. Mustang set the food down on the table beside his chair, crossing the room to build a fire in the grate. Ed watched him move across the room with wary eyes, wrapped in the blankets he had been given the last night. It had been cold for awhile now, and his automail ports were aching dully, his much abused joints complaining at the hard floor. He had heard Mustang leaving that morning, and he tried everything he could think of then to escape, but didn't manage it. Not without alchemy, which had been demonstrated as a bad idea, the circle on his collar being powerful and sensitive. As much as he hated the man then, he was glad for him to come home. There was only so long one could sit alone in a cold dark room before anything seemed better than that. And when Mustang turned to face him, the smile was warm and inviting, and it made him forget to hate the man for a second. He remembered though, when the former officer walked over and stroked his cheek.

"Did you have a good day today pet? I know it was cold down here, but it looks like you were good while I was gone anyways. I brought you something warm to eat, for lunch." The man sat in front of his pile of blankets then, and pushed a plate of noodles towards the boy. He put out a tentative hand, but it was shaking, he couldn't make his fingers wrap around the offered fork. He knew the tremor in his hand wasn't from the cold, but he wasn't really sure what it was from, so he sighed, shaking his arm out before trying again. Mustang smiled down on him then, and took the fork in his own hand, twirling the long noodles skillfully up into a bundle before holding it to the boy's lips.

Edward's pride revolted at the thought of being fed again, but his stomach growled and won out. He leaned forwards and took the bite in his mouth, chewing it thoughtfully before swallowing, only to find another bite waiting by his mouth when he opened it. It was a rather slow process, eating this way. Every couple of bites, a noodle would flop onto his chin or the fork wouldn't quite catch its mark, and Roy would put the fork down for a second, raising the napkin from the tray and gently wiping the boy's face clean again, before picking the utensil back up and completing the task. Ed was surprised at the care Mustang took with the task, scraping together the last of the noodles on the plate and offering them to the blond, who took them eagerly now. He watched carefully still, as his former colonel rose to grab a carafe from the table, pouring him a glass of something red, and on closer inspection quite delicious. He felt something strange in his chest when the man sat back down next to him, smiling.

"Better Edward?" The boy nodded, and didn't flinch away when the man put one hand on his shoulder. He tried his best not to pull away when the man laid one chaste kiss on his forehead, knowing what would happen if he did. The man stood again then, grabbing a bag from the table and bringing it over. "I have something for you, Edward. I know you'll probably get bored so I brought you these"

He pulled out the books, one by one, and laid them at the boy's feet. The blond boy couldn't help the scramble to look at them, a moment of happiness lighting up his face. Then the pale hand on his hip squeezed lightly, reminding him he'd have to give something in trade. He swallowed hard, it was worth it really. He knew whatever it was would probably come eventually, and at least this way the man would be gentle about it, stay in a good mood. He learned quickly that spurning Roy would only make the man pout for a while, then return spiteful in his contact. He shivered a little, involuntarily. Roy took this as a sign and got up, throwing another log onto the fire before settling back behind the boy, sketching a small array in the wall to detach the chain, looping it around his wrist instead. He sighed then, and leaned over Edward's back, laying his chin on the boy's shoulder.

"Do you like them Edward?" While the blond wasn't really impressed with the selection, none of which he would have picked outside of this experience, he knew enough to nod passively, gathering the books up to set them aside, off of the blanket he sat on. One of Mustang's hands rose, gently breaking his hold on the other blanket, still wrapped around his body tightly, and it fell, pooling around him on the floor. This allowed the man to fit himself in behind Edward more tightly, pulling the blond back against himself. He laid another, less chaste kiss on the boy, this time behind the ear, and the boy couldn't help the small shiver of sensation. He pressed his eyes closed tightly, his mouth a stiff line.

Mustang's mouth traveled a small damp trail down the side of the boy's neck, and by the time he had reached the boy's chin, traveling back up the side of his face, Edward couldn't keep the small desperate noises from squeezing out past his lips. The man's hands were moving then, to. One arm was wrapped around the boy's chest, hand splayed across the now warmed skin, pulling him backwards, idly toying with his right nipple. The other hand rubbed small circles on Edward's hip, thumb worrying the indentation behind the curve of his pelvic bone. The former colonel waited until he felt the boy's jaw unclench, until the muscles in his shoulders relaxed a touch before he shifted the hand that held the boy's hip lightly, sliding it around in degrees, downward slowly, until it cupped the boy between his legs.

The flesh there was barely half hard, Edward only partially relaxing into his touch still. It almost made Roy smile, seeing Edward like that, still as stubborn and tightly wound as he had ever been. He let his mouth travel back to the shell of the boy's ear, purring softly.

"Relax Edward. Relax and enjoy this, there really isn't any reason not to, is there?" The man's voice was wet and warm on the blond's skin, the sensation sending another involuntary shiver down the boy's spine, causing his breath to catch in his throat for a second, and Roy to smile into the crook of his neck. Edward took a deep breath, consciously trying to relax himself for what was to come.

Mustang shifted the hand cupping the boy's flesh then, slowly rubbing it back and forth, making Edward's hips rock involuntarily into his hand, hardening quickly, i _ah the vigor of youth /i _. It would have made Mustang smile, had he not been busy nipping at the younger alchemist's neck, gently but still hard enough to make a mark in the flesh there. The boy moaned, mouth open this time, eyes pressed closed, and Roy couldn't wait anymore.

He steered the boy's position away from him, pushing him forwards, face down onto the blanket in front of him. He adjusted Edward until he was almost on all fours, enough space underneath him that Mustang could still wrap his hand around, cupping the now prominent bulge there. It wasn't long though, until he was tugging the black pants down over Edward's hips, letting them fall around the boy's knees.

Then Edward was making delicious noises again, strangled a little as he bit them back, and Mustang smiled, leaning forwards to prod the boy's mouth gently with the first two fingers on his right hand, turning them once they gained entry, coating them with the boy's saliva before pulling them out, bringing them around back.

Golden eyes flashed wide when the first one pressed insistently in, and he squirmed forwards, in some symbolic attempt at escape. A strong arm wrapped around his waist though, pulling him back, and then there were insistent lips at his ear again, making shushing noises, and a warm hand surrounding his softening member, pumping it several times, reviving it before the other hand pressed the fingers back to their original task. He gritted his teeth then, while one, and then two fingers wiggled their way inside of him, scissoring and stretching the tight muscle.

In a way he had expected this would be on Mustang's "list of things to do to Edward now that he's tied up in my basement," but he had honestly hoped it wouldn't come this soon, that maybe he'd have been able to hatch some sort of escape plan before this had to happen. he i _had /i _ to get out, he had to find i _Al /i _. He had no idea if Mustang had really been telling the truth about his brother, or if the man even knew himself, but Edward couldn't allow himself to stay here, not without i _knowing /i _.

Then all thoughts were driven form his head as his eyes sprung wide. Something larger than two fingers was pressing into him then, and he slammed his eyes back shut, and gritted his teeth together, reducing the sound to a low whimper, drowned out by the moan that dropped from the man behind him as he slowly sheathed himself in the boy. Tears were gathering at the corners of Edward's eyes then, and Mustang seemed to come back to himself when he reached the hilt, turning his attention back to the boy under him. One hand raised to pump his erection again, it was miraculously still going strong, and the pain started to melt into a subtle background noise, a heat that was just that side of comfortable, drowning slowly in the squirming pleasure building in his gut when the man started moving inside of him in time with the strokes he delivered to the boy's now weeping erection.

The cross between the desire to have this finished and the sensation of all of this for the first time pushed Edward to the edge sooner than he expected. It snuck up on him, and suddenly his world was white, and he felt his body tense up. He registered the throaty noise he made as he came, and then the deeper chorus of Mustang's groans before he felt the warmth inside of him and the weight of the man on his back. They collapsed into a little pile then, Mustang shifting only enough to pull out of Edward and negotiate the blanket underneath them out and over top, dropping a small kiss onto the boy's shoulder, whispering quiet nonsense, before he laid down next to him and surrendered to sleep.

X

Edward waited, practically holding his breath until the man beside him settled into the even, still patterns of sleep. He knew he would have to be careful, he would only get one chance at this, and he knew he had to escape i _now /i _. The man was moving faster than he would have guessed at first. Edward didn't think he could take much more. He carefully disentangled his limbs from the man, and slowly, meticulously unwound the chain from Mustang's wrist, limp with sleep. He managed to slither the pants he had worn back up onto his hips, but he couldn't tie them one handed, so he settled for pulling the string tight and tucking it in on the side. It wasn't perfect but it should hold until he could find help. He moved almost silently, surprisingly quiet despite the automail foot he still possessed.

He made it up the stairs and to the door, looking around for something he could throw on over his naked upper body, and something to put on his feet. He grabbed the coat that lay across the chair, big and black, a military issued duster. He threw it around himself, looking around the floor for boots, shoes, i _anything /i _. He spun around, and the coat, too big for him by a long shot, caught on the lamp beside the couch, knocking it to the floor. The crash wasn't really that loud, but it made the boy flinch, blanching white with fear. He held his breath, then swore silently as he heard movement from downstairs. It was now or never then.

He ripped the door to the cabin open and took off at top speed into the snow, ignoring the shouts he heard behind him. His flesh foot was numb within seconds and he had no idea where he was, or where he was going, but he ran still. It was need and fear that carried him, the adrenaline pumping through his veins pushing him on. He fell more than once, the pants became quite wet from the snow he was surrounded by, but he had to keep moving. It took him quite a while for one of those falls to slip him up, he felt the slip, his ankle twisting on the way down. And he was too cold then, and too tired and he felt his body wracked with silent sobs. It wasn't long before the blackness that had been threatening his vision took him inside.

X

When he started to swim back to consciousness, it was to a warm soft world of complete bliss. Then, of course, he felt the ache and burn of his injuries, of the skin too long out in the cold with nothing to protect it. Still, the softness under him and the heat made him sigh in some sort of relief. He was safe now. Gentle hands were on his brow then, steering his head up and pressing a cup to his lips, warm and wet. He drank it, whatever it was tasted slightly foul but he choked it down. He was safe.

Then the touch was more insistent, arms dragging him upright, tucking the blanket around him. He made a slight noise, a groan in his throat as the ankle he had twisted was jostled. There was a disapproving clucking sound from beside him.

"Well Edward, I see you've finally decided to rejoin the living. You had me worried _sick_ for you, you know." Edward's heart sunk then, and he _knew_ he was going to be sick.

"You well and truly fucked up your ankle there, I had to set it for you while you were unconscious, you won't be walking on that for awhile. Maybe that's a good thing, this way I won't have to take your other automail." That voice, _that voice_. Edward was panicking now, trying to get his limbs to work, trying to get up, trying to do _anything._ He was just met with strong arms pinning him down then, and another round of disapproving clucking.

"Edward, stay still. Your dehydrated and mildly frostbitten and I can't let you go anywhere right now, nowhere at all. God, I trust you for one moment, I let my guard down for one second, and you're off, doing exactly what I told you you'd do. You could have hurt yourself worse than this, you could have _died_ out there. No thought at all, no planning, no consideration of consequences, you just took off. You were lucky there was fresh snow, all I had to do was follow your tracks. But still, I might not be around to save you next time Edward..." The man's voice sounded calm and collected, the opposite of how Edward felt right then.

But he could feel the fatigue in his limbs, like a rot creeping into the core of his extremities. He fought it a little, once again, but then there were strong hands holding him down, shifting him over, and a warm body pressed next to his. He felt the Colonel's face press a kiss into the top of his head, his forehead, his cheek, his collarbone. When the head settled next to him he could feel the dampness on the man's cheeks, and there was a pang of guilt then. Mustang must have really been worried.


End file.
